


Coming Around

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Sam Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't worry everyone's okay, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Dean, Werewolf hunt gone bad, Worried Sam, dean's a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events of a werewolf hunt leaves Dean scratched, shredded and bleeding. Sam, worried for his brother, takes him to the best healer he can get without going to a hospital. Clio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Around

**Author's Note:**

> One of my personal favorite fics

It had been two months since the boys had met Clio and, apart from Sam texting her almost daily, life had gone back to normal. Tonight they had gone on a simple werewolf hunt that had turned out to be not so simple. There were twice as many werewolves as they had estimated and they were stronger too. Both were alive but Dean was pretty badly injured. His arm and upper leg had been clawed and the area around his left ribs were shredded. Sam was driving as fast as the impala could go, he couldn't take Dean to a hospital but because of the severity of the injuries, he was quickly running out of options. In a panic he tried to think as well as he could. Finally he thought of it, Clio. She was his best thought. "Hang on Dean." He made a quick u-turn and gassed it. Sam fished for his phone and dialed Clio. "Hey, Clio. It's Sam. I’m sorry it’s late, it's an emergency." 

"It’s fine, What happened? Are you okay?" Her voice was sleep filled, but quickly waking up. 

"Yeah it’s dean. He got torn up on a hunt. It was a werewolf. We’re headed your way."  

"Okay. The front door will be unlocked, I'm going to get a bed ready. How far away are you?" 

"About five or ten minutes." His voice was ragged with worry and panic.  

"Okay. Breath honey, Dean's gonna be fine. I promise. I'm gonna hang up so I can get stuff ready." 

"Bye." He hung up and drove faster. With how fast he was driving, Sam made it to her house in three minutes. When he lifted dean out the car, kicking the passenger door shut, the front door flew open and Clio ran out to help. She took Dean's other arm around her shoulder and helped Sam carry him upstairs. They laid him in the bed closest to the stairs.  

"Sam get his jacket and shirt off. And if you don't mind, help with his jeans too. I'm gonna go grab a couple more things, she ran out of the room towards her herb pantry. When she got back she had a glass of water, more towels, and something else clutched on her hand. Dean lay there in his only his boxers. "Dean, you need to take these, it'll help with the pain." She held two small pills. 

"I ain't takin' your potion." He hissed.

"Dammit dean, take it." Sam ordered, he unwillingly obeyed and Clio started working on his ribs. 

"Sam, you can help, sit in the living room or sit over on that couch, whatever makes you more comfortable."  

"Don't you leave Sammy." Dean growled. 

"I'm not leaving. Tell me what you need Clio." 

"There are bandages in the bathroom under the sink, can you get me two rolls and a couple more towels from the closet directly across the hall." Sam hurried to get what she needed. "Dean," his eyes were beginning to close from the pain pills. "Dean, honey I need you to look at me. This is gonna hurt a bit, it’s just alcohol to clean up the cuts, okay?" Dean hissed when she pressed the cloth to his ribs.  

"Son of a bitch!" 

"I know, I know, I'm sorry." Sam rushed back into the room.  

"What happened?" He set the bandages on the nightstand and the towels on the bed.  

"I had to clean the wounds. Can you put pressure on this." They switched positions and Clio opened a medium sized jar with a chunky ointment in it. "When I tell you, move the towel away, okay?" 

"Okay."  

"Dean?" Dean had finally fallen asleep from the medication. "Okay, asleep or not he probably won't like this." She took a scoop of the weird gel from the jar and hovered her hand over the towel." Move it." As soon and Sam did she rubbed the gel into the various cuts and scratches. 

"What was that." Sam stared. 

"It'll help his blood coagulate quicker and help with swelling so I can see how many stitches he actually needs. Now let's look at his arm." She moved up to clean his arm. The scratches were far less deep than the ones on his ribs, but she still used some of the gel, "This will be fine with some bandages."  She took one of the towels from the nightstand and wiped the blood off of her hands.

It took about an hour for her and Sam to clean Dean up, having him bandaged and stitched. "Okay" she yawned, brushing strand of hair from her face. "He'll be fine but he might try to scratch the stitches on his ribs. Would you mind watching him while I make coffee."  

"Yeah, sure. But you should go get sleep." 

"Nah, I just need coffee." 

Ten minutes later she came back holding a tray with two hot cups of coffee and some reheated leftovers for Sam. "Coffee." She smiled. "And I wasn't sure if you had eaten, so I brought you some leftovers."  

"Wow, thank you." He took the food, immediately shoving a large forkful in his mouth. They sat across the room and monitored dean. "Thank you so much, for everything. I'm sorry it was so late, I just had no idea what to do." 

"Don't worry about it. I'm kinda glad you brought him here." He looked over at her and saw a mothering look in her eye.  

"You know, you're really good at helping people." She smiled and ducked away trying to hide the blush. 

"Thanks. I like people to feel safe and protected. I hate for anyone to feel alone." She yawned. 

"You should get some rest. I can watch over him." She contemplated it and decided to just curl up against the arm of the couch and take a little nap. "Sleep tight Clio." 

"Thanks Sam." She mumbled as exhaustion won over and she drifted to sleep.  

When she woke up at around 3:00am, her head was on Sam's lap and his arm was draped over her. She heard Dean softly snoring and looked up at Sam, he was fast asleep too. She smiled and simply rested her head back onto Sam's thigh.  

That morning Dean woke up first, he tried to get up but the pain made him lay back down. He glanced around the room trying to gain his bearings and saw Sam and Clio on the couch. As much as he hated to admit it, they looked cute together, fast asleep. Maybe Clio wasn't such a bad thing. Sure he didn't really know her, but Sam seemed to. She had only meet Dean once and barely conversed with him yet she was willing to drop everything and make sure he was alright (or at least wasn't going to bleed to death). Dean even thought of something crazy, but dropped it quickly. 

Sam started to stir, stretching his muscles that were sore from sleeping sitting up all night, but he was careful not to wake Clio. Dean smiled, "How'd you sleep, with your girlfriend curled up on you." 

"Really well." He didn’t even attempt arguing it, and carefully slid out from under her head, putting a pillow in his place. She woke up. 

"Morning princess. How'd ya sleep?"  

"Better than in a long time actually. How about you, how're your stitches?" 

"Gotta admit, you did a pretty damn good job patching me up." 

"Thanks. Are you two hungry?" 

"Yeah" they chimed in unison. She shook her head with a smile and got up from the couch walking over to Dean. 

"Let me check your stitches, and redress your arm and leg, then I'll make us some breakfast." Dean complied and Sam helped him sit up and move back against the headboard. Clio looked over the stitches on his ribs and cleaned them a little before moving to clean his arm. Soon she had him cleaned and wrapped back up. "If you guys wouldn't mind, I'd feel a lot better having you stay here for a few days to make sure none of those cuts get infected. I doubt they will but just to be safe. Sam wanted to stay, Sam never wanted to leave, but they were Dean's injuries so it was his choice. Sam eyes darted to his brothers a hint of puppy threatening to break free.  

Dean looked at Clio and smiled. "Sure thing princess, we can hang tight for a couple days."  In all honesty Clio was shocked, that was not the answer she was expecting.  

"Great. I'll go make us some food then." 

"Lemme give you a hand." Sam scampered after her.  

The crazy idea from earlier wove its way back into Dean's mind while he sat alone waiting for the two to come back with his food. He tried to shake it but he couldn't, if the next few days went well, he was gonna try it. He already knew Sammy would be on board.  

 

* * *

Down in the kitchen :

 

Potatoes and fresh bell peppers sizzled and bacon popped. Sam watched Clio seemingly float around the kitchen. She was so gentle and timid and graceful, he thought, how was she was a hunter? "So", she began, breaking from his reverie, "Dean still thinks I'm a witch?" 

"No. I mean, I don't know what that was about. I explained the whole Bobby situation, at least some of what you told me, and he was really starting to come around to you. I think maybe he was just in pain and pissed off last night. But you did do a really amazing job patching him up. I feel bad about waking you up though."  

"Don't worry about waking me up, I never really sleep too much anyway."  

"Why not?" His eyes were soft and if she would've had to guess, she thought they may have even held a hint of concern. She wanted to be honest, but she didn't want to worry him.  

"Oh uh, ya know. The usual sleeping problems. Insomnia and stuff." She turned away from him and started distributing the food onto plates. "I can get the plates, help me carry the coffee?" She smiled warmly and took the plates, hers on her arm and the others in her hands, leaving Sam to carry the tray of coffee. "Breakfast is served." She announced, setting Dean's plate on his lap. 

 

* * *

 

Two weeks later:

The boys had decided to stay for four days, four days extended to a week, and now, two weeks later they were packing everything back up to leave. Dean was alone in his room when he heard a soft knock on the door frame. "Yeah?" he turned to see Clio standing there with two palm size bottles in her hand. "Hey princess, what's up?" He smiled. 

After the two weeks, much to Sam's delight, Dean and Clio had gotten closer. Even maybe friends (Dean had given up on not getting attached early on in their stay). "I just wanted to give you these. In case your ribs or something start hurting again." She handed him a bottle labeled: pain. "And this one for if you, or Sam, can't sleep. I noticed you tossing and turning a lot when you fell asleep on the couch." That bottled was labeled: sleep. He laughed and opened his arms for a hug. 

"Come here." She gladly took him up on his offer, hugging him tightly but being mindful of his ribs. "Thanks for everything kid, and I'm sorry for all that stuff about you being a witch." Dean moved his hand to the back of her head and hugged her tighter. By sheer perfect timing, Sam walked by the door, and saw them hugging. He smiled to himself and leaned against the door frame. Once Dean hugged someone like that, they became an official Winchester. 

Dean pulled away from Clio and they saw Sam standing there smiling. Clio went over and hugged him too, Sam wrapped her up in his arms and held her close. He moved one hand to Clio's hair and kissed her head, she pulled away from him just slightly and kissed his cheek. Right then Dean knew it was the perfect time to let the crazy idea he had been fighting win. "Hey Clio?" She turned the best she could in Sam's arms.  "I was thinking maybe... Well, you and Sam get along and you're pretty badass, I was- Sammy and I- were wondering if maybe you wanted to come live with us at the bunker. You'd have your own room and we could clear out an extra one for your herbs and mixing table and stuff." Dean stood there awkwardly waiting for her to turn them down. She looked up at Sam who was smiling like an idiot. 

"You really mean that?" Her expression was a mixture of hope and disbelief.  

"Course I do. Plus if anything, you're Bobby's daughter, that right there makes you family to me. Hell, that practically makes you a little sister." Her eyes welled up and she ran back over to Dean, again being careful not to hurt his ribs, and threw her arms around him. "I take it that's a yes?"  

"I'd love to. Are you sure I won't be in your way?" 

"Positive Clio. You'll love it there, the library is huge and there's a shooting range and Dean can show you the garage." Sam looked like he was about to explode from excitement  

"Why don't you head back over there with us Princess and take a look around, if you like it you can pick a room and we'll get you all settled in. It's just a couple towns over, in Lebanon." 

"Okay, lemme go get my purse." She turned to leave the room and ran into a hard form that hadn't been there a second ago. "Castiel?"  

"Hello Cliodhna." He smiled, then saw Dean and pushed past Clio. "Dean, I've been looking everywhere for you."  

"Sorry Cas, we were kicking back here for a couple weeks. Wait a sec, how do you know Clio?" 

"Cliodhna was my brother Gabriel's favorite human, I was the one who informed her when he died."  

"Yeah, and Gabe brought him around a couple times before then." 

"Your name is Cliodhna, like the goddess?" Sam mused. 

She laughed, "Yeah it is, Crowley told me that was why he sent you to me for that hunt a couple months back." 

"Alright, everyone in the impala. Let's get back to the bunker. Cas, you and I can sort your problems, and Sam can drool over Clio while he shows her around." Sam blushed and shifted away from Clio, she just giggled and blushed too. 

"Thanks Dean." Sam cursed through gritted teeth.  

**"No problem little brother." He slapped Sam on the shoulder as he walked past. **


End file.
